Emergency Services in the USST
Emergency services in the USST are split up into three branches, Police, Disaster, and SMP, with each State in overall control of all Emergency services within its jurisdiction, and each under the direct control of local jurisdiction. Police Forces Police Forces in the USST are in charge of all criminal investigations, prisons, maintenance of public order, and protect and serve the public as a whole. Law Enforcement officers may serve and carry out warrants, often with the aid of local militiamen, though large raids are carried out by the militias entirely. Active shootings, terrorist attacks, etc., are under total jurisdiction of militias, and police forces may not interfere. Police Forces in the USST are overseen by the Commissariat of Justice. Disaster Forces Disaster Forces in the USST are in charge of handling events such as avalanches, flooding, wild fires, landslides, mudslides, rockslides, volcanic eruptions, and earthquakes. Disaster Forces are in charge of declaring evacuation zones and issuing evacuation orders, as well as overseeing cleanup and recovery in the wake of disasters. Avalanches One of the most common occurrences in the USST, Disaster Forces regularly monitor snowfall, snowloads and runoff, and take necessary action to prevent avalanches in populated zones. On the windy mountain roads of the USST, avalanches are particularly troublesome in blocking transit and must be cleared regularly. Flooding A common problem in most areas of the USST, the heavy snow loads lead to rising river levels in near all areas of the nation, and most cities are built accordingly to deal with floods, reducing the problem in the mountainous areas of the nation. Flash floods remain a serious problem in southern areas, and Disaster Forces remain vigilant at all times. Wild fires Wild fires pose the largest threat of all disasters within the USST, as most of the nation's cities and its population are built into the Tulovian mountains, which are densely forested. Disaster Forces crews in each locality regularly cleanup the under brush as a preventative measure, and a number of programs aimed at spreading the growth of less combustible plants exist throughout the nation. Disaster Forces work with local timber industries to remover larger trees and thin overly dense forest, especially around cities. Controlled burns are done regularly throughout the nation, and many areas around cities are deforested and replanted with orchards, as to both lower fire risk and decrease the risk of slides. Landslides, Mudslides, and Rockslides Rockslides remain the number one problem within the USST, ranging widely in severity, roads must be monitored daily for debris and cleared regularly. Rockslides are the number one cause of death outside of urban areas, and have led to the popularization of motorcycles over traditional vehicles for mountain commuting. Landslides and mudslides are less common, and rarely severe. Though they still remain a problem, as minor slides regularly block off roads and must be cleared regularly. Major slides typically occur only after wildfires. Volcanic eruptions No volcanic eruptions have occurred since the establishment of the USST, though a number of volcanoes exist along the western border, and in the northeastern states. The last eruption in Tulovian history was in 1821, along the western border. The worst eruption in Tulovian history was the Klayalak eruption of 1791, which flattened almost 80 square kilometers of forest and destroyed the city of Telvis entirely, along with all nearby settlements, which had an estimated population of over 400,000 at the time. The Klayalak eruption is indisputably the worst natural disaster in Tulovian history. Despite the lack of eruptions, Disaster Forces continue to prepare for the event of a volcanic eruption, and continue to study volcanic eruptions in foreign nations. Earthquakes Earthquakes remain a lesser problem in the USST, and are more frequent in the eastern mountain territories. Most earthquakes do not exceed magnitude 4, and typically do little damage themselves, though a common trigger of larger slides. The largest earthquake in Tulovian history was a magnitude 11.9, along the border with Kurczak Mielony, recorded in 1919. SMP Emergency Medical Services (Tulovian: Скорая Медицинская Помощь), are tasked in working with Police and Disaster forces in ensuring emergency services are readily available at both criminal incidents and natural disasters, and are responsible for working with local medical in handling, transporting, and treating patients, specifically emergency callers. SMP services are considered to be always on call. Category:Tulov Category:USST